The Notes From Class
by Gone-for-lunch
Summary: Reposted! The marauders and their friends are being very naughty and passing notes. Read the products of their childish antics. Please review! Ongoing. Alternate Universe now that all the books are out.
1. Tuesday

Decided to re-post because I'm really annoyed at myself for not being able to write _The Parent Trap_'s next chapter. Wrote this ages ago, please enjoy and review!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling has made in her 'Harry Potter' book series. I do, however, own the characteristics and characters that I have made. Also, I obviously own this fic, the plot and the context!

**The Notes From Class**

_**Chapter 1: Tuesday**_

Potions

**My dearest Prongs,**

**Don't you think that today's potion class is boring?**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**Yes, I have to agree.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

_My beloved friends,_

_I think that if you keep writing 'love', people will think you are gay._

_With Love,_

_Moony_

My most hated enemies,

I already think you are all gay so writing like this will make no difference.

Bad Wishes,

Snape

**The greasy git, **

**How the hell did you get hold of this parchment?**

**One of your most hated enemy, **

**Black**

The insane creature,

I took it from Pettigrew when he tried to pass it to you.

Snape

_**The hooked nose beep,**_

_**How dare you snatch it from our friend.**_

_**Potter**_

Mr. four eyes,

Why wouldn't I?

Snape

_My beloved Prongs,_

_I suggest you hold Padfoot down before he tackles Snape._

_With Love,_

_Moony_

_**Oh lovely Moony,**_

_**Too late.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

Detention Slip

Name: Sirius Black and Severus Snape

Crime: Fighting in Class

Suggested Sentence: Scrubbing the classroom floor without magic, together.

Caught by: Professor Carlow

Signed: _Kreney Carlow_

Divination

**Hey James, do you see anything. - Sirius**

_**Yep, mist, mist and….more mist. Well, it's obvious it's gonna be misty tonight! - James**_

Detention Slip

Name: Peter Pettigrew

Crime: Breaking important equipment

Suggested Sentence: Polishing all the Crystal Balls.

Caught by: Professor Mitist

Signed: _Maud Mitist_

**What was that crash? - Sirius**

_Trelawney told Wormtail something that I couldn't catch. He freaked out, knocked the ball over and it fell to the floor. - Remus_

**Nothing special then. - Sirius**

Hey I resent that! - Peter

_**Oh hello Wormtail, glad that you've joined us. What was Professor Mitist saying? - James**_

I got a detention for breaking another crystal ball. - Peter

**Wohoo! Go Wormtail! - Sirius**

_**Way to go! - James**_

_What did she say? - Remus_

Who Mitist? - Peter

_No, Trelawney - Remus_

She said that I'm going to be a death eater when I grow up. - Peter

_**No way, that'll be the day I die! - James**_

**And the day I get sent to that new prison place, Askaban, for killing the murderer. - Sirius**

_What if he dies in a car crash? - Remus_

_**I don't use cars. - James**_

_You might. - Remus_

_**Why? - James**_

_Maybe someone will find a way to suck out all of the magic in the world and you're running away from hyperactive hippogriffs due to their accidental consumption of cannabis. Hence, the desperate need of a car. - Remus_

_**Moony, you think too much. - James**_

**Get a pensive. - Sirius**

_Why don't you. - Remus_

**I don't need it. - Sirius**

_Good point, there's nothing in your head. - Remus_

**There is too. - Sirius**

_Is not! - Remus_

**Is too! - Sirius**

_Is not! - Remus_

**Is too! - Sirius**

Mr Wormtail would like to interrupt this little argument and also state that class is over.

History of Magic

**Mister Padfoot would like to ask do anyone else think this is boring.**

_**Mister Prongs agrees and wonders if Mister Padfoot can kindly lend him some ink?**_

**Mister Padfoot is happy that Mister Prongs agrees and gladly lends him his ink.**

_**Mister Prongs says thank you.**_

_Mister Moony wishes to state that ink bottle Mister Padfoot has just lent to Mister Prongs belongs to him but does not mind Mister Prongs using it._

_**Mister Prongs says thank you to Mister Moony.**_

**Mister Padfoot now realise why Mister Moony was kicking him.**

Mister Wormtail wonders why are all the other Misters writing like this.

_Mister Moony informs Mister Wormtail that they are writing in this way because that was how Mister Padfoot wrote at the beginning, also that this is a History of Magic lesson and this was how people wrote back then._

**Mister Padfoot would like to also inform Mister Wormtail and correct Mister Moony when he wrote that that was how Mister Padfoot wrote at the beginning, when it was in fact how Mister Wormtail wrote at the end of last lesson.**

_**Mister Prongs thinks that any normal person would have realised it straight away but it's obvious that Mister Wormtail wouldn't have.**_

Mister Wormtail is outraged and plots to kill Mister Prongs.

_**Mister Prongs said that as a joke and does not wish to be killed, he also says sorry.**_

Mister Wormtail accepts the apology.

_**Mister Prongs is glad that Mister Wormtail accepts his apology.**_

_Mister Moony thinks that Mister Prongs and Mister Wormtail are parchment hoggers._

**Mister Padfoot says that it is in fact his parchment so he should be the one who can spend the most time on it.**

_**Mister Prongs correct Mister Padfoot because the parchment technically belongs to him since he had lent Mister Padfoot some money to buy that parchment in Hogsmead.**_

**Mister Padfoot says that this piece of parchment was not from the same pack of parchment Mister Prongs had lent him money to buy.**

_**Mister Prongs insists that it was.**_

**Mister Padfoot insists that it wasn't.**

_**Mister Prongs insists that it was and can prove it with a witness, Mister Moony.**_

_Mister Moony has no comments._

**Mister Padfoot still insists that it wasn't and can really prove it (unlike Mister Prongs) with a witness, Mister Wormtail.**

Mister Wormtail wishes to know why Mister Padfoot is nudging him and winking at him.

_Mister Moony thinks that Mister Padfoot is a liar._

**Mister Padfoot thought that Mister Moony had no comments.**

_**Mister Prongs agrees with Mister Moony.**_

**Mister Padfoot says there is no difference then.**

_**Mister Prongs says that it is still his parchment.**_

**Mister Padfoot says it is not.**

Mister Wormtail wishes to know what are the other Misters arguing about.

_Mister Moony thinks that Mister Wormtail wishes to know too much, thus, making him nosy._

**Mister Padfoot says that Mister Moony thinks too much.**

_**Mister Prongs second that.**_

Mister Wormtail also agrees.

_Mister Moony would like to state that class is over and that they will be late if they don't leave._

**Mister Padfoot suddenly realise the classroom is empty and wishes to be the last to write on this parchment.**

_**Mister Prongs does not let Mister Padfoot write last on this parchment since it is his parchment.**_

**Mister Padfoot disagrees and is going to be the last one to write on it.**

Mister Wormtail is saying that they are five minutes late to their next lesson and wishes to know why they are still passing notes.

_Mister Moony still thinks that Mister Wormtail is nosy and gets to be the last person to write on this parchment._

**Mister Padfoot says that is never happening.**

Arithmacy

**This is boring - Sirius**

_I'm trying to concentrate Sirius, don't bug me by passing me notes - Remus_

**Why did I choose this subject anyway? - Sirius**

_You thought Professor Marble looked hot. - Remus_

**Please, that was so last year. - Sirius**

_Yeah, because she resigned. - Remus_

_Ow, what did you punch me for? - Remus_

_Hey Padfoot, you better stop or else. - Remus_

**Or else what? - Sirius**

_Or else I turn you into puppy soup. - Remus_

**Bring it on! - Sirius**

Detention Slip

Name: Sirius Black and Remus Lupin.

Crime: Fighting in Class.

Suggested Sentence: Cleaning out the 3rd floor store cupboard.

Caught by: Professor Telian.

Signed: _Paddy_ _Telian_.


	2. Wednesday

Okay…second chapter. Sigh Only one person reviewed last time. I guess I am a little disappointed but oh well, better than no one at all!

Thanks Misura!

Please bear in mind that I wrote this before I read the 5th book so some of the things won't match. Thanks to all those who reviewed! Please review this as well! Enjoy!

You'll will see the names of these people in this chapter. They are all from the book but I created a few of the first names:

Mundungus Fletcher (Gus)

Alice Figgs (Alice Longbottom in the future) - she's related to Arabella in this fic.

Frank Longbottom

Selma Finnigan

Judy Prewett

Russel Boots

Dorothy Crockford (Dos)

Dedalus Diggles

Sean McKinnon

Wendie Macmillan

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling has made in her 'Harry Potter' book series. I do, however, own the characteristics and characters that I have made. Also, I obviously own this fic, the plot and the context!

**The Notes From Class**

_**Chapter 2: Wednesday**_

Transfiguration

HEY LILY, WHAT'S THE ANSWER TO Q.7? - GUS

I don't know, figure it out yourself - Lil

LILY! I KNOW YOU KNOW, YOU'RE ALREADY ON Q.10! - GUS

_**Lily, be nice. It's 't', Dung - James**_

I'M NOT CALLED DUNG, JAMSIE - GUS

**WHY ARE YOU SO BOTHERED? EVERYONE CALLS YOU THAT. LIL, WHAT'S Q.8? - FRANK**

_I think it's 'flick and twirl', Frank. - RJL_

**No, it's 'swish and flick' - Si**

**YOU SURE, SIRIUS? - FRANK**

**Positive - Si**

_**He's right - Jamsie**_

That's the answer I got - Lil

I'M NOT CALLED 'DUNG' LONGBOTTOM, SO SHUT UP - GUS

**BUT I AM ALREADY QUIET, MUN_DUNG_GUS. I'M WRITING THIS DOWN YOU KNOW. - FRANK**

you're a bit late aren't you, dung? - pete

KEEP OUT OF THIS PETTIGREW. I COULDN'T GET HOLD OF THE PARCHMENT THANKS TO SOME NOTE HOGGERS! - GUS

_**chill, dung - alice**_

ALICE! HOW COULD YOU? I THOUGHT YOU LUV ME! - GUS

_**what? what did i do? - alice**_

_Dung's just a bit sensitive on the 'Dung' thing - RJL_

_**but everyone calls him that - alice**_

Well, like Remus said, he can get sensitive sometimes - Lil

**Yeah, I mean even _I_ don't get this sensitive, however many times people called me physco and hyperactive - Si**

_**Oh my! I never knew you could be sensitive, Sirius - Jamsie**_

**JAMSIE! How could you? I've never been so insulted in my life - Si**

_WHY IS SIRISU CRYING? - SELLY_

_**He's trying to be sensitive - Jamsie**_

_And not succeeding - RJL_

**What! Of course I'm sensitive! How could anyone not think I'm sensitive? - Si**

**_See what I mean? - Jamsie_**

_SURE DO - SELLY_

**Mind your own business Finnigan! - Si**

**AW! BE NICE TO SELMA, SIRIUS - FRANK**

**Shut up, Frankenstein - Si**

**WHY IS EVERYONE TELLING ME TO SHUT UP? I'M NOT SAYING ANYTHING! I'M WRITING! - FRANK**

_Just bad luck I guess - RJL_

YEAH, FOR US 'COS YOU'RE ALWAYS AROUND - GUS

_**dung, be nice - alice**_

WOULD EVERYONE STOP CALLING ME DUNG? - GUS

_**Nope, sorry Dung - Jamsie**_

**No can do, Dung - Si**

_Okay, I'll try not to call you Dung, Dung - RJL_

hey dung - pete

ARG!

_**dung? honey? are you okay? - alice**_

He's turning red - Lil

**Wow! - Si**

_This isn't good Sirius - RJL_

**Why not? - Si**

he could die - pete

_**Peter, Dung is not going t**_

**He's going to die? Don't worry Dung buddy! Sirius is here! I'll rescue you! - Si**

_**Sirius, don't snatch the parchment away - Jamsie**_

_Uh oh, maybe someone should try to keep Sirius seated - RJL_

_**Done - Jamsie**_

_James, what did you do to Sirius? - RJL_

yeah he's turning red like dung was - pete

_**I just cast the BBC on him - Jamsie**_

James, I never knew you watched Muggle Television - Lil

_**Muggle what? - Jamsie**_

_He doesn't Lily. James, what is the 'BBC' ? - RJL_

_**It stands for Body Bind (Complete)! - Jamsie**_

You did WHAT on Sirius? - Lil

what's the body blind (complete)? - pete

_**It's a Body Bind, but complete, so every part of him is frozen - Jamsie**_

_But…if _every_ part of him is frozen then - RJL_

James! He'll suffocate! - Lil

_Quick, take it off! - RJL_

_**I kind of forgot how to - Jamsie**_

JAMES! - Lil

_**Lily, what are you going to do? - Jamsie**_

_**Lily, please answer my notes - Jamsie**_

_**Lily! Why are you putting you hand up?**_

Detention Slip

Name: James Potter

Crime: Casting an inappropriate spell on a fellow housemate.

Suggested Sentence: Polishing the trophies in the trophy room.

Caught by: Lily Evans

Signed: _Minerva McGonagall_

House Points Removed

Name: James Potter

Crime: Casting an inappropriate spell on a fellow housemate.

Number of Points: 20

Caught by: Lily Evans

Signed: _Minerva McGonagall_

House Points Rewarded

Name: Lily Evans

Reason: Catching a pupil casting an inappropriate spell on a fellow housemate.

Number of Points: 20

Rewarded by: Professor McGonagall

Signed: _Minerva McGonagall_

Charms

_**Moony,**_

_**Do you think Padfoot is okay? I mean, he had to go to the hospital wing to get some oxygen back into his blood. Do you think he'll be mad?**_

_**Prongs**_

_Prongs,_

_I'm sure Padfoot is fine, he had more life threatening issues before. Yes, I think he'll be mad, he's always mad, okay, bad joke. I'm sure he won't get mad at you. It's not like he hasn't nearly, accidentally, killed you before._

_Moony_

_**Moony,**_

_**Okay then, if you're sure.**_

_**Prongs**_

_**Moony,**_

_**Are you really sure?**_

_**Prongs**_

_Prongs,_

_Yes Prongs, I'm sure. You forgive him every time he nearly, accidentally, killed you. Like that time when you were practising Quidditch and his bat slipped from his grip and hit your head. You were unconscious for two whole weeks and a half._

_Moony_

_**Moony,**_

_**Yes but, he didn't do that on purpose. I cast the spell on him on purpose.**_

_**Prongs**_

_Prongs,_

_I'm sure he knows you didn't mean to almost suffocate him to death. Now don't pass me any more notes, I'm trying to concentrate._

_Moony_

_**Moony,**_

_**Are you absolutely, positively sure?**_

_**Prongs**_

_Prongs,_

_Well no, I'm not absolutely, positively sure but don't worry about it. And stop passing me notes, you'll get me a detention._

_Moony_

_**Moony,**_

_**You're not! Oh no, I'm dead. Who cares about a detention when you are going to die!**_

_**Prongs**_

_Prongs,_

_Y-O-U-A-R-E-N-O-T-A-D-E-A-D-M-A-N-P-R-O-N-G-S-!_

_Moony_

_**Moony,**_

_**But you are not SURE so I have every right to wor**_

Detention Slip

Name: James Potter and Remus Lupin

Crime: Passing notes in class

Suggested Sentence: Tidy up all of the Charms classrooms without magic.

Caught by: Professor Flitwick

Signed: _Lineol Flitwick_

Mermish

_**remus, what is the answer to question 8? - alice**_

_I'm not up to that yet, I'm just finishing off Q. 6 - RJL_

The answer is 'the vowels are then changed into the sounds of the 'M.E.M.'s' - Judy P.

_**thanks prewett - alice**_

_LOOK AT MS. BRAINY GO! SHE MUST BE ON Q.20 ALREADY! - RUSSEL_

**She's A Ravenclaw, Of Course She's Brainy - Dos**

Mind your own business, Crockford - Judy P.

**why does everyone think that ravenclaws are always brainy? - DeDaLus**

_BECAUSE, DIGGLES, YOU ARE - RUSSEL_

**no arguments there, boots, no arguments there - DeDaLus**

_Do anyone know the answer to Q.12? If you do, please tell me - RJL_

_LUPIN! I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY ON Q.6 - RUSSEL_

_I was, but while all of you were passing the note around, I was working - RJL_

_WELL WHY ARE YOU ASKING ME? IM IN HUFFLEPUFF REMEMBER? - RUSSEL_

**you're still angry about that? - DeDaLus**

_WHO WOULDN'T! I, FOR ONE, IS COMPLETELY INSULTED BY THAT PHRASE - RUSSEL_

_So what IS the answer to Q.12? - RJL_

_HOLD ON, I'M NOT UP TO THAT Q. YET, LET ME READ IT - RUSELL_

It's 'c', Lupin - Judy P.

_HEY! I WAS ABOUT TO SAY THAT! - RUSELL_

**sure you were. - DeDaLus**

_Thanks Prewett - RJL_

_**why do you write out you name like that, diggles? - alice**_

_IT'S BECAUSE HE'S WEIRD, FIGGS - RUSSEL_

**insult! - DeDaLus**

_I would personally take that as a compliment, actually - RJL_

_YOU WOULD - RUSSEL_

_Ah, yet another pleasant reply. Why thank you, Mr Boots, thank you indeed - RJL_

_**i think potter, black and fletcher has really bad influence on you - alice**_

_I agree, but you have to admit, James, Sirius and Dung are good…at being bad that is. Well, perhaps just James and Sirius - RJL_

_**oh, i wouldn't be too sure about that remus, i wouldn't be too sure. you don't know what dung can do - alice**_

_I'm not sure I want to find out either - RJL_

_NOPE, YOU DEFINITELY DON'T LUPIN, TAKE MY WORD - RUSSEL_

**how do you know boots? you're in hufflepuff - DeDaLus**

_I HAVE MY WAYS - RUSSEL_

You broke a school rule? Why I never thought it of you, Boots - Judy P

**how was it? - DeDaLus**

_IT WASN'T VERY NICE - RUSSEL_

_Why, what happened? - RJL_

_IT WASN'T WHAT HAPPENED THAT WAS BAD, IT WAS WHAT FLETCHER DID - RUSSEL_

_**oh, i wondered why he bought a cursed hat on one of our dates - alice**_

_Why did you flick ink at me? - RJL_

_BECAUSE YOU WERE LAUGHING - RUSSEL_

**Lupin, What Did You Do To Russel? - Dos**

_Why my dear Doris, I just gave him a detention - RJL_

**Why? - Dos**

_Because he flicked ink at me and my work of course - RJL_

**Oh - Dos**

_**don't get on the wrong side of remus, crockford. you'll be sorry - alice**_

Detention Slip

Name: Russel Boots

Crime: Juggling ink bottles in class and vandalising the classroom.

Suggested Sentence: Scrubbing the floor of this classroom, without magic.

Caught by: Professor Elinare

Signed: _Elroy Elinare_

_Revenge is sweet - RJL_

Gobbledegook

_**Dear Padfoot,**_

_**I'm extremely sorry for almost suffocating you.**_

_**Yours faithfully,**_

_**Prongs**_

**Dearest Prongs,**

**Think nothing of it.**

**Yours truly,**

**Padfoot**

UM! YOU'RE PASSIN' NOTES! I'M TELLIN'! - SEAN

_**Keep out of this McKinnon - James**_

YA CAN'T MAKE ME! - SEAN

**It's Private, McKinnon. BUG OFF! - Sirius**

RUDE! I ALREADY SAID! YA CAN'T MAKE ME! - SEAN

_**McKinnon, if you don't stop writing on this parchment you are in real trouble - James**_

OOOOOOH! POTTER, IS THAT A THREAT? - SEAN

**You bet it's a threat! - Sirius**

Sean! Stop it, you're going to get more points taken off Hufflepuff if you annoy them - Wendie

BUT WENDY! - SEAN

No buts - Wendie

_**Thanks a bunch, Macmillan - James**_

No problem, Potter! - Wendie

**Yeah, to show you my gratitude, I'll tell you this, don't enter the Great Hall before the Owl Post tomorrow morning - Sirius**

Um…okay - Wendie

_**And make sure you get to bed early tonight, don't stay in your common room for too long - James**_

Why? - Wendie

**You'll see - Sirius**

_**Or, rather, won't see - James**_

**Which is a good thing - Sirius**

_**Considering what we have planned - James**_

Okay, thanks for the warnings…I guess - Wendie

OI, CLASS IS OVER! - SEAN


	3. Thursday and Friday

Okay, chapter 3! Someone reviewed! Yeay! I'm so happy.

Ah hem

Samantha: thanks for your review! You've made an excellent point in it, but none of the characters are original. They are all from the book…kind of. Well, I created their first names and characters but apart from that, everything is in the book. If you read it again, you'll see that I try to include the last names of everyone(well, those with made-up first names) near when they are introduced. But here's a list if it is still a little confusing:

Mundungus Fletcher (Gus)

Alice Figgs (Alice Longbottom in the future) - she's related to Arabella in this fic.

Frank Longbottom

Selma Finnigan

Judy Prewett

Russel Boots

Dorothy Crockford (Dos)

Dedalus Diggles

Sean McKinnon

Wendie Macmillan

They are all from the book, at least the surnames are.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling has made in her 'Harry Potter' book series. I do, however, own the characteristics and characters that I have made. Also, I obviously own this fic, the plot and the context!

**The Notes From Class**

_**Chapter 3: Thursday & Friday**_

Herbology

**Can you pass me the dragon dung, Dung - Si**

DON'T CALL ME DUNG! - GUS

YA OKAY, FLETCHER? - SEAN

DON'T CALL ME FLETCHER! MY NAME IS DUNG! - DUNG

erm……but you just said not to call you dung - pete

I think there is something seriously wrong with your boyfriend, Alice - Wendie

_**don't worry about it, he's usually like that - alice**_

_**Hey Dung, I bet you 10 galleons that Gryffindor win this year's Quidditch cup - Jamsie**_

NO WAY! I KNOW WE ARE WINNING - DUNG

_**Oh, too bad, I needed a few extra galleons - Jamsie**_

NO THEY AIN'T! HUFFLEPUFF IS GONNA WIN THIS YEAR! - SEAN

**That's what you think - Si**

_**That's what you say every year - Jamsie**_

_Why are you lot writing when it is a practical Herbology class today? - RJL_

'COS WE ARE - SEAN

_Right……well……Gryffindor is definitely going to win - RJL_

NO THEY AIN'T! - SEAN

**They are going to win! Accept it! - Si**

LIKE I SAID, THEY AIN'T GONNA WIN - SEAN

**Tough Luck! They are! - Si**

THEY AIN'T! - SEAN

_**They are! - Jamsie**_

THEY AIN'T! - SEAN

_As much as you hate to admit it, you know the Gryffindors are going to win - RJL_

_**Especially with me as their Seeker - Jamsie**_

**And me as one of their beaters - Si**

_Don't forget me as the commentator - RJL_

how does that help? - pete

_It just does, Peter - RJL_

oh, okay - pete

Honestly, you boys are so obsessed with Quidditch. What's so great about it, anyway? It's just a game that you play on broomsticks, nothing special - Lil

_**You…Don't…Like…QUIDDITCH! - Jamsie**_

**No way! - Si**

_Lily! You have really insulted us! I never thought it of y_

**How can you not like Quidditch! It's mad! - Si**

_Sirius, don't snatch the parchment aw_

**Everyone like Quidditch! - Si**

_Sirius, what have I told you about snatching the parch_

**It's the best sport in the world! - Si**

_Sirius! Stop snatching the parchment from m_

**It's what brings the wizard community together! You HAVE to like it! No, you have to LOVE it! No one can not like Quidditch! No on**

_As I was saying, or rather, writing, Lily, you should ha_

**Remus! Don't snatch! Wait for your turn! - Si**

_Wait for MY turn? What about yo_

**But I ha**

_**YOU! You…don't…like…Quidditch! You! Lily! - Jamsie**_

**JAMES! I was about to write on that! - Si**

oh no! lily doesn't like quidditch! - pete

_Yes Peter, I think we have already establish that fact - RJL_

oh, sorry - pete

_No proble_

**Lily mind has been tempered with! Do not fear! Sirius is here! I'll get your mind back, Lil! - Si**

_SIRIUS! I'm warning you! - RJL_

**Sorry Moony - Si**

Who's Moony? - Lil

_**Nevermind - Jamsie**_

Right…..end of lesson, see you guys in DADA - Lil

Defence Against the Dark Arts

**Why do there have to be theory classes? Why can't we just have all practical classes - Si**

_**Because apparently you won't know what to do if you don't have theory classes - Jamsie**_

_I have to disagree with that, for DADA anyway. I think that for DADA you should have practical classes all the time and all the theory done for homework. How can you learn by just trying to remember what to _do_ when you do get into that kind of situation - RJL_

_**Are you hoping to become a DADA professor when you're older, Remmy? - Jamsie**_

Hello fellow classmates, I see with my inner eye that Lupin will not become a professor. I'm positive of that! Actually, I'm pretty positive you'll die young Lupin - Sybil

_Hmmm……I see that you will become a professor, a Divination professor, then scare the beep out of the students - RJL_

My! I never thought you were the swearing kind Lupin! Very surprising - Sybil

_**Well you're not very good at predicting future now are you? - Jamsie**_

Shut up, Potter! - Sybil

_**If you find me annoying, then do us all a favour and stop writing on this parchment - Jamsie**_

**Thank goodness she's gone! She was driving me crazy! Why do we have so many classes with Hufflepuffs? I mean, we have Divination with them, Gobbledegook with them, Herbology with them _and_ DADA! - Si**

_Actually Sirius, Divination is mixed, as well as Gobbledegook because they are both option classes, we have them with all the houses - RJL_

really? i never knew that! - pete

_**You do now, Peter! - Jamsie**_

**Remus, you're like a walking dictionary - Si**

_I am not a walking dictionary Sirius, there are words I don't understand - RJL_

**Really? Okay…what does 'malleable' mean? - Si**

_'Malleable' - able to be worked, hammered, or shaped under pressure or blows without breaking, especially with metals - RJL_

**See what I mean - Si**

wow, you really are a dictionary - pete

_**I think Padfoot got you there Moony! - Jamsie**_

_Hey! I only knew that because Silver is Malleable - RJL_

**Oh……sorry Moony - Si**

Muggle Studies

_One question Lily, why do you take M.S.? You are a muggle born after all, you were brought up a muggle, surely you don't need to study it - RJL_

Oh I just want to see it in a magic point of view that's all -Lil

_Right, well can you help me, I'm stuck on Q.5 - RJL_

Honestly Remus, this is a test. I don't suppose to give you the answer, you should know better than that - Lil

_Oh come on Lil! It's only a mock examination, it won't hurt if you give me a just a clue to Q.5 - RJL_

Really Remus, you are becoming as bad as James and Sirius - Lil

_I'm afraid you're mistaken there. If I was as bad as James and Sirius, then many things would not happen. Firstly, I would certainly not choose this course as an option and would rather choose an absolutely useless course like Advance Quidditch. Secondly, even if I _did_ chose this course, I would have somehow got the answer out of you by now. So please tell me! - RJL_

Fine, fine, fine. It's 'electricity' - Lil

_Thanks you. Are there really electrical cars? - RJL_

Yep, but I'm not sure whether they've manage to make them move yet - Lil


	4. Monday

The first two lessons were done before book 5.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling has made in her 'Harry Potter' book series. I do, however, own the characteristics and characters that I have made. Also, I obviously own this fic, the plot and the context!

**The Notes From Class**

_**Chapter 4: Monday**_

Astronomy

HEY LILY. WHAT'S MARS'S SMALLEST MOON? - FRANK

It's Deimos, Frank - Lil

CHEERS - FRANK

_**lily, have you started your m.s. assessment yet? - alice**_

Yes, I've already finished - Lil

_**already? that was quick - alice**_

_That reminds me. Lily, I know and had a whole weekend to ask you this but I forgot, how long does our homework has to be? - RJL_

It has to be at least 3 foot 6 inches - Lil

_And is it about how important electricity is or what do muggles use sometimes to replace electricity? - RJL_

It's either one, Professor gave us a choice - Lil

_**What are you on about? - Jamsie**_

_We talking about our Muggle Studies homework - RJL_

_**What is your homework? - Jamsie**_

We have to write an essay about electricity - Lil

_**What's that? - Jamsie**_

**It's something muggles use to give them energy and help them do stuff. They have to use it because they don't have magic - Si**

_**Oooooh - Jamsie**_

I don't get you boys. James, you're a muggle-born and you don't have a clue about muggle devices and how they live etc. While Sirius is a pure blood with a pure blood family and he know quite a lot about muggles! How does that work? - Lil

_Actually, Lily, when you think about it, it's quite a simple matter - RJL_

**James's parents are squibs - Si**

Both of them? - Lil

_**Yeah, both of them. They wouldn't have met otherwise. You see, they went to this sort of club thing for squibs and met. Simple - Jamsie**_

What about Sirius then? - Lil

**My mum's a muggle-born and my dad is a half blood - Si**

Oh, I see - Lil

don't worry lil, i got a bit confused at first too - pete

HEY JAMES, WHAT'S JUPITER'S BIGGEST MOON? - FRANK

Gobbledegook

Anyone know the answer to number twenty-three? - Wendie

UM…HEAOG? - SEAN

No, that's 'garage' or 'broom cupboard'. I need the translation to 'heritage' - Wendie

OH! I WAS WONDERING WHAT IT MEANT WHEN IT SAID 'SAO YILSME QIOU' - SEAN

**It means 'beware, Snape approaching' - Si**

REALLY? - SEAN

_**No, it means 'beware, Sirius has finally lost his head' - Jamsie**_

Oh stop playing around you two - Wendie

GOOD POINT, WENDY! IT'S OBVIOUS THAT 'SAO YlLSME QIOU' MEANS 'BEWARE, WENDY IS BEING DRIVEN INSANE' - DUNG

Oh, stop it! Really! You three are so annoying - Wendie

_**Of course, it's our primary goals in life! To annoy as many people as we can - Jamsie**_

**Nope, it's your primary goal in life, James. Isn't that right, Dung? - Si**

OUCH, YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO POKE ME WENDY! ANYWAY, I AGREE WITH SIRIUS - DUNG

Sorry, Dung, but I had to get your attention somehow - Wendie

**See, Jamsie boy? Dung agrees with me - Si**

WHAT ARE WE TALKING ABOUT AGAIN? - DUNG

YEAH DUNG AGREES WITH YA ALRIGHT. HE JUST DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE'S AGREEIN' TO - SEAN

Really! I don't know how I survive Gobbledegook with you four clowns! - Wendie

AT LEAST IT'S NOT HERBOLOGY, WENDY. YA DON'T HAVE LUPIN, PETTIGREW OR LONGBOTTOM HERE - SEAN

Yes, but in Herbology, I sit _away_ from the Gryffindor boys - Wendie

**Ah, but you sit next to Lily and Alice, who are always being pestered by notes sent to them from lovesick boyfriends - Si**

_**Lily is not my girlfriend - Jamsie**_

**She's as good as, what with you sending her so many notes asking how she was, while pretending to ask her a question you already know the answer to - Si**

_**Shut up - Jamsie**_

I AGREE WITH SIRIUS! JAMSIE, YOU ALWAYS SEND LILY NOTES - DUNG

_**Hey, not as much as you do - Jamsie**_

BUT THERE'S A DIFFERENCE, JAMSIE BOY. ME AND ALICE ARE AN ITEM, UNLIKE YOU AND LIL……WELL, THAT'S JUST NEVER GOING TO HAPPEN - DUNG

_**What do you mean? - Jamsie**_

**He means that you better ask Lily out soon or she's going to get herself a boyfriend…who is NOT you - Si**

I LIKE YOUR THINKING, SIRIUS - DUNG

**Great minds think alike, right, Dung? - Si**

THAT'S RIGHT! - DUNG

So…who knows the answer to number twenty-three? - Wendie

UM…HEAOG? - SEAN

Mermish

_Lily, what do you do after you finish translating the letter? - RJL_

You go on to exercise 35 in the text book - Judy P.

_Er…thanks, Prewett - RJL_

Don't mention it, Lupin - Judy P.

_Hey Lily, I'm stuck on question 5, can you help - RJL_

It's 'B - Waterhog' - Judy P.

_Thanks again, Prewett - RJL_

No problem, you can call me Judy - Judy P.

_Er…okay, Judy - RJL_

It's alright, Remus - Judy

_Hey, Lily, are you free next hogsmead weekend? - RJL_

No, but I am - Judy

_Right…Lily, can you answer my notes please? - RJL_

Why can't I answer them? I'm closer to you so it would be harder to get caught - Judy

_I really need to ask Lily something - RJL_

Ask me, I'm sure I'll know it - Judy

_No…it's okay…I'll just wait till the end of the lesson - RJL_

Transfiguration

_Hey Lily, do you like James? - RJL_

Yes, of course I like him. He's my friend. Why? - Lily

_Just wondering. Do you like him more than a friend? - RJL_

What do you mean? - Lily

_Would you go out with him? - RJL_

No, it'll be weird - Lily

_Lily, are you blushing of embarrassment or do you have a crush on him - RJL_

Of embarrassment, I don't have a crush on James - Lily

_Don't lie, Lil. I know you like him, you can tell me. I promise I won't tell James - RJL_

Remus, I don't fancy James, okay? - Lily

_I don't believe you - RJL_

Well you should - Lily

_Please Lil, I've seen you stare at James - RJL_

No I haven't - Lily

_Yes you have, admit it! - RJL_

Okay, so I have been staring in his _direction_ but that doesn't mean anything. I'm just wondering why his hair is forever messy, that's all - Lily

_Or you're wondering what it would be like to go out with him - RJL_

_Lily? - RJL_

_Hello? - RJL_

I don't like James Potter, got that? - Lily

_You do - RJL_

I don't! - Lily

_Do - RJL_

Don't - Lily

_Do - RJL_

Don't - Lily

_Do - RJL_

Don't - Lily

_Lil, you're red in the face - RJL_

It's hot in here - Lily

_Lily, it's January - RJL_


	5. Tuesday already?

Wow! Thanks for all the reviews! Here's the next chapter! I love it when you guys give me your favourite scenes.

Anyway, someone reviewed saying that James is not a muggle born etc etc. And yes, I know and I did write it in the last chapter that it was AU from that point onwards as that part was written before the 5th book came out. I repeat. **It is AU from the 4th chapter onwards as the chapters before it were written before the 5th book came out and I am not going to change the entire plot of it just because the 6th book is now out since it would be rather confusing.**

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling has made in her 'Harry Potter' book series. I do, however, own the characteristics and characters that I have made. Also, I obviously own this fic, the plot and the context!

**The Notes From Class**

_**Chapter 5: Tuesday**_

Potions

_**lily, are you alright? That potion exploded right in your face. Did any glass hit you? - alice**_

I'm fine, Alice, but I swear, if James Potter throw another paper aeroplane at me, I'll

_**lupin, is lil alright? she seemed a bit mad when she went over - alice**_

_**is james alright, lupin? that must have hurt - alice**_

_I think _L_ily is f_i_ne ju_s_t a bit an_g_ry. _J_a_m_es, w_e_l_l_, he_'_l_l _li_v_e. _G_osh, t_h_is _p_ap_e_r i_s _so s_o_g_g_y, it's _w_a_y _t_o_o _h_a_r_d to wr_i_t_e _on - RJ_L

Detention Slip

Name: James Potter

Crime: Irritating another classmate.

Suggested Sentence: Take her out to an expensive restaurant to apologise.

Caught by: Professor Carlow

Signed: _Kreney Carlow_

**My Dearest Moony,**

**Stage One of operation get James and Lily together is underway. Shall we proceed to Stage Two at Breaktime?**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_My beloved Padfoot,_

_Yes, that would be a fantastic idea. Stage two should start as soon as possible though, maybe next lesson? It's only Divination. Do you want to drop it in or should I?_

_With love,_

_Moony_

**My Dearest Moony,**

**I think I'll drop in first about Lily then you with the Detention.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_My beloved Padfoot,_

_Affirmative, let stage two commence!_

_With love,_

_Moony_

Divination

**Hey James, do you still love Lily after what she did today? Si**

_**I don't love Lily, Sirius - Jamsie**_

**Is it because of that spell in Potions? - Si**

_**No, I just, she's a, she's just a nice girl, okay? - Jamsie**_

**Come on Jamsie, admit it. You are in love with Lily - Si**

_**Okay, okay, maybe I like her a little - Jamsie**_

**A little? - Si**

_**Okay, a lot, happy? - Jamsie**_

**Very, so when are you going to ask her out? - Si**

_**Um…when I want to - Jamsie**_

_You still have to apologise, remember your detention? - RJL_

_**Yeah, it was a rather weird detention though - Jamsie**_

**Professor Carlow is really nice though. Even he can see the attraction between you and Lily. You two are MEANT to be - _Si_**

_**Well, I'll apologise at break - Jamsie**_

_You can't, you have to see McGonagall, remember? - RJL_

_**Oh yeah, I'll do it at lunch - Jamsie**_

_You can't then either, you have a detention with Flitwick - RJL_

_**Well, when am I free? - Jamsie**_

_Well, you're free this weekend. Why don't you ask her to have lunch with you in Hogsmead and apologise then? That way, you can carry out the detention - RJL_

_**I guess, but how will I ask? Without it sounding like a date - Jamsie**_

**You can send it by owl post with a bunch of roses - Si**

_**I said withOUT it sounding it like a date - Jamsie**_

_But James, you want to go out with Lily - RJL_

yeah, you were always telling us - pete

**That's right, Lily this, Lily that etc. - Si**

_**Hey, no fair, three against one! - Jamsie**_

History of Magic

_**Mr Potter would like to say sorry for blowing up the potion in Miss Evans's face.**_

Miss Evans says that she forgives Mr Potter but only because she is so nice.

_**Mr Potter would like to say that he is happy Miss Evans forgives him.**_

**Mr Black would like to add that Mr Potter is crazy in love with Miss Evans.**

_**Mr Potter would like to say that what Mr Black has just added is not true.**_

**Miss Evans says that she would have been flattered but is not anymore.**

_**Mr Potter would like to say he is sorry.**_

_Miss Figgs would like to inform Mr Potter that Miss Evans told her that she secretly would love to go out with Mr Potter._

_**Mr Potter says that he is flattered and wish to inform Miss Evans that he want to go out with Miss Evans too but is too shy to ask. Mr Potter would also like to add that he wants to be absolutely sure that Miss Evans likes him.**_

_Miss Figgs would like to inform Mr Potter that she could give him prove._

_**Mr Potter would like to say that he would greatly appreciate that.**_

**Miss Evans would like to state that she is crazy in love with Mr Potter.**

_**Mr Potter cannot believe it.**_

_Miss Figgs would like to inform Mr Potter that he should and should ask Miss Evans out as soon as possible._

_**Mr Potter still cannot believe it and is starting to get suspicious.**_

**Miss Evans assures Mr Potter that she loves him.**

_**Mr Potter recognises Miss Evans's and Miss Figgs's handwriting.**_

**Miss Evans does not understand what Mr Potter means.**

_Miss Figgs wishes to know as well._

_**PADFOOT! MOONY! - Jamsie**_

**What gave us away? - Si**

_I told you not to write 'crazy in love' - RJL_

_**What were you two doing? - Jamsie**_

trying to get you and lily together - pete

_**Peter, you were part of this as well! I feel so betrayed - Jamsie**_

**I'm going to give this to Lily now - Si**

_**SIRIUS! DON'T YOU DARE - Jamsie**_

**Only kidding! - Si**

Great Hall - Lunchtime

**James, when's the next Quidditch Practise? - Si**

_**Tonight from 5pm, what happened to your timetable? - Jamsie**_

_Why are you two writing when we are free to talk? - RJL_

_**Because we get more privacy this way, that Prewett seem to be following us lately - Jamsie**_

**You know how I lost my original timetable so I was walking along the corridor and reading the one Remus made. But then Prewett came out of no where and snatched it, ran down the hall giggling like mad - Si**

how come? - pete

**Beats me - Si**

_**Look, she's looking at us right now and I don't like that gleam in her eyes - Jamsie**_

_Prewett? Looking at us? Right now? - RJL_

No, she's looking at Remus, actually - Lil

_**Lily, glad of you to join us! - Jamsie**_

why would Prewett be looking at remus? and why is everyone laughing? what's so funny? - pete

**Peter, think of Muggle Movies. What does it mean when a girl is staring at a guy? - Si**

oooooooooohhhhhhhh, prewett is a secret agent and is spying on remus - pete

_**You got the spying part right only the reason is wrong - Jamsie**_

i don't get it, if prewett is not a secret agent, why is she spying on remus? - pete

Peter, Prewett likes Remus - Lil

but everyone likes remus, apart from the slytherins - pete

No, Prewett likes Remus in a different way. She has crush on Remus - Lil

ooooooooh, i see - pete

**Remus got a girlfriend - Si**

_**Remus got a girlfriend - Jamsie**_

Boys, stop it - Lily

_**Okay, Lil - Jamsie**_

**Remus got a girlfriend - Si**

Sirius! - Lily

**Remus got a girlfriend - Si**

_Sirius, please stop it - RJL_

_**Yeah, stop it, you're getting me annoyed - Jamsie**_

**Oh fine then - Si**

_Thank you - RJL_

_**Moony got a girlfriend - Jamsie**_

Who's Moony? - Lil

_Prongs! - RJL_

**Moony got a girlfriend - Si**

Can someone please tell me who Moony is? - Lil

_Padfoot! - RJL_

moony got a girlfriend - pete

_WORMTAIL! - RJL_

For the last time who is Moony! - Lil

_**Nevermind - Jamsie**_

Herbology

_Hey James, are you going to ask Lily out anytime soon because it's a bit boring with you going on about her all the time - RJL_

_**No, now leave me alone. It's hard enough to pot a Mandrake as it is. And Vines said this was fun? - James**_

_Oh come on James. You have had a crush on Lily ever since the second year. We're just trying to help you ask her out! - RJL_

_**I don't want to ask - Jamsie**_

_But you do want to go out with her - RJL_

_**I don't want to ask - Jamsie**_

_James, you have to - RJL_

**Yeah, James. Why are you scared of asking her anyway? - Si**

_**I'm not scared - Jamsie**_

_Sure you're not - RJL_

_**I'm not! - Jamsie**_

and i'm santa clause - pete

_You can very well be, you're fat enough - Jamsie_

_**James, be nice! - RJL**_

i'm not fat am i? - pete

_No, Peter, you're not. James is just in a bad mood - RJL_

**I put a spell on the scales and shrunk your school stuff, that's why it seems like you gained weight. It wasn't because of the chocolate frogs - Si**

SIRIUS! - pete

**What? It was just a joke - Si**

_Anyway, back to the problem at hand - RJL_

**What's that? - Si**

_James, you have to ask Lily out - RJL_

_**why do i have to ask lily out? - jamsie**_

_Because you love her - RJL_

_**why do i love her? - jamsie**_

_Please James, we've been though this. It's beca_

**ALICE! GET OFF THIS PARCHMENT! - Si**

_Alice? What are you doing here? - RJL_

_**i was bored. so, james loves lily does he? - alice**_

_Yes, now can you pleas_

**Get off this Parchment? - Si**

_**fine, i'll go and tell frank - alice**_

**Alice! Don't tell…Frank? Why would she tell Frank? - Si**

_I dunno, there must have been a misunder_

i don't want to be fat! - pete

_Peter, please don't turn into Sirius and sna_

**What is it with you and being fat, Peter? It's not such a big deal, only girls worry about that - Si**

_As I was saying, sna_

no it's not, boys can worry too - pete

_AS I WAS SAYING, sna_

**They can't - Si**

_THAT'S IT! Sna_

they can! - pete

_Sna_

**They can't! - Si**

_Sna_

they can! - pete

_Sna_

**They can't! - Si**

_Sna_

they ca

_tch the parc_

moony, bad boy, don't snatch. anyway, as I was saying, they can - pete

_hment away like Sir_

**They can't! And you weren't sa**

_ius always do - RJ_

**ying you were writing - Si**

_L Yes, I finished my note!_

Detention Slip

Name: Sirius Black, Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew.

Crime: Passing notes in Class.

Suggested Sentence: Write 1000 lines saying 'I Love Herbology'.

Caught by: Professor Vines

Signed: _Victoria Vines_


	6. Eventful Fridays

Okay…erm…next chapter is up! Is anyone still reading this? Because if no one wants to read it I'm not going to repost all of my old chapters…not much point. But if there are I'll finish reposting and then finish the fic too.

Please review and tell me if you like this chapter! If no one reviews I'll automatically assume that no one is reading it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling has made in her 'Harry Potter' book series. I do, however, own the characteristics and characters that I have made. Also, I obviously own this fic, the plot and the context!

**The Notes From Class**

_**Chapter 6: Eventful Fridays**_

Care Of Magical Creatures

**Hey James, have you asked her yet? - Si**

_**No, not yet - Jamsie**_

Ask who what? - Lily

_**Nothing - Jamsie**_

Tell me - Lily

_**Nothing - Jamsie**_

TELL ME - Lily

_**NOTHING - Jamsie**_

T-E-L-L M-E! - Lily

_**N-O-T-H-I-N-G! - Jamsie**_

**I'll just leave you two to fight your lovers quarrel - Si**

Sirius, we are not love

Opps, sorry, I just burnt the last parchment - Lil

_**Tut tut tut, clumsy Lily - Jamsie**_

Hey, this is a practical lesson and we're learning about Salamanders, it's not my fault it got caught on fire - Lil

_**Yes but if you weren't so clu**_

Now, who's clumsy - Lil

_**Still you - Jamsie**_

Muggle Studies

_hey lil. what do you do after you finish all the questions? - alice_

This is a test, not just questions - Lil

_**a test? does it affect our grades? - alice**_

_No, this is another one of those 'PRACTISE' examinations, where you can talk as soon as you have finished as long as you don't pass answers. It's just to prepare us for our OWLs - RJL_

_**but it was so easy, i expected it to be much more difficult than this, even the practise paper - alice**_

_Alright, no need to boast Alice - RJL_

Ignore Remus, Alice, he's just not doing too well with M.S. - Lil

_Gee, tell the world why don't you - RJL_

Astronomy

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**Is it me or has Moony been a bit grumpy since we got back from Advance Quidditch?**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**I'm sure it's nothing, but if you are worried, ask him.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**You're most probably right, I'm just being paranoid.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**Do you think I look okay? I'm planning to ask Selma out tonight.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**You look great, as usual, but Finnigan? You have got to be kidding me.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**I'm not kidding you, I'm being perfectly serious(as usual, and in more ways than one). I'm going to ask her out.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh mental Padfoot,**_

_**You have gone mad! Finnigan is one gullible gossiper. You know what's she's like.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Annoying Prongs,**

**I know perfectly well what she's like, and I like her. She is not certainly gullible. I suppose she does gossip a lot but that doesn't bother me. I really like her and I'm going to ask her out.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh blinded Padfoot,**_

_**What has she done to you? What is it in her that others don't have? Why get a girlfriend now? You've never wanted one before, at least , you've never asked a girl out on a date before. They always asked you first. Even if you did, why her! Out of all people! Why not Macmillan? Prewett? Crockford? Evans? No, not Evans. What about Figgs? I'm sure Dung will let you have her.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**She has not done anything to me. I want a girlfriend 'cos Dung is boasting about Figgs. He definitely won't let me have her. Even if he did, Frank-damn, nevermind. Who thought of using ink to write anyway? Right, so, um…Macmillan, Boots will kill me. Prewett, don't fancy her much, too clever and rather obsessive. Crockford, nah, her nose is a bit too high. Evans, cute, you'll never let me. As for what Finnigan has(apart from being one of the only girls left), she's fit. I mean _really_ fit. And I mean REALLY _REALLY_ fit. Is that enough of a reason for you?**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**NO! It's good enough of a reason for me!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**My love affairs are my own. Yours, however, is for the world to share. So I suggest you put aside the matter of Selma and me and think of a way to ask Lily out. I'm sure she's dying to go out with you. Now, let me move away to where Remus and Peter are so you get to have some quality alone time with Lily.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

Charms

hey, sirius, remus. the last time that we asked james about lily and his detention was a full week ago. how come neither of you pestered him about it? - pete

**I had my own problems Peter, I couldn't get Selma alone so I could ask her on a date - Si**

_Selma? - RJL_

**Yes, Selma, don't give me a lecture about her because James already have - Si**

_Right, anyway. Peter has a point. We really should hurry James along or he'll forget about the detention completely - RJL_

should we bring it up in transfig? - pete

**No, McGonagall might read it. Then we'll be in trouble - Si**

_Not to mention Professor Carlow will be in trouble too. He did help us out big time - RJL_

**Okay, I'll drop it on him in AQ - Si**

advance quidditch? but don't you have to ride a broomstick? - pete

**We're not flying all the time, there are theory lessons you know - Si**

_Is this week a theory lesson week? - RJL_

**Um…no, this week is a practical. But we won't be on brooms all the time. The Professor sometimes split us up according to our best ability, so Seekers will fly for a while. Then Chasers, then Keepers and you get the idea - Si**

but james might be in the air while you're down on the ground - pete

_Yeah, what are you going to do? Throw paper balls up at him? - RJL_

**You know, that's not such a bad idea - Si**

Transfiguration

_**Dear Lily Evans,**_

_**Please meet me behind greenhouse six at the beginning of breaktime. It is of utmost importance that I speak with you. Please come alone. I'll be waiting.**_

_**Yours Sincerely, **_

_**James Potter**_

Advance Quidditch

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**Hey, have you asked Lily out yet? I'm mean, it has been over a week now.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**Yes, I have indeed asked Lily to come to Hogsmead this weekend so I may carry out my detention. It is NOT a date. Now please keep this piece of parchment as I have just spotted the Snitch and have not been able to chase it since I was writing.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**Who cares about that? I want to know the details. How did you ask her? Where were you when you asked her? How did she react?**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**There are no details. Now please stop sending me notes.**_

_**Love from Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**There must be details, there must be. You can't have just asked her in the middle of nowhere and she had just said yes straight away without giving any facial expressions!**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**WOULD YOU STOP SHOOTING PAPER BALLS AT ME? BECAUSE OF YOU, I'VE JUST CAUGHT A PIECE OF CRUMPLED PARCHMENT INSTEAD OF THE SNITCH!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**I'm sorry, I didn't mean it. But you have to admit that it gets pretty boring if you're sitting here watching other people practise. Anyway, it's just one miss. It doesn't matter _that_ much.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**FOR THE LAST TIME! STOP THROWING PAPERBALLS AT ME! If you throw me another paper ball, especially one that flies around my face, then I will personally land next to you, grab your Beater stick and hit you with it until the idea of you throwing paper balls up at me in Advance Quidditch is out of your head!**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**I am so sorry! I promise that I will stop throwing paper balls up at you now. This note is just to say I'm sorry and that I will stop throwing paper balls at you. I'm sorry.**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

Detention Slip

Name: James Potter

Crime: Attempt murder of fellow housemate including a highly dangerous Beater bat.

Suggested Sentence: Tidy up the Quidditch equipment room without magic for the next month.

Caught by: Professor Swift

Sighed: _Olive Swift_


	7. Detention and Dates

Thank you for all of you who reviewed chapter ! I love you all!

Shiroi-yume: Yes, you were right. Something must have went wrong. It is fixed now. Thanks for telling me.

Next chapter! Since you were all so good to me. I haven't updated within a month for so long it's really weird. Let's hope I can keep this up!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters J.K. Rowling has made in her 'Harry Potter' book series. I do, however, own the characteristics and characters that I have made. Also, I obviously own this fic, the plot and the contents!

**The Notes From Class**

_**Chapter 7: Detention and Dates**_

Potions

**MOONY! You cannot believe this, Prongs has finally asked her! There is only one way to express my emotions: _squeals like a girl then faints_ - Si**

_Padfoot, you write enough notes on parchments, please do not start writing down actions, please! On a brighter note, YES YES YES YES **YES**! - RJL_

**Okay, I won't write any actions down but I am living in ecstasy - Si**

how can you live in ecstasy? i thought it was a type of drug, you can't live _in_ it. by the way, what is going on? who did prongs ask? and what did he ask? - pete

**Well excuse ME for getting my senses and grammar and all these other language stuff mixed up. But the main thing is Prongs asked Lily to go out with him! - Si**

what about that detention? and the plan? - pete

_Peter, things are going as planned. The detention was to get Prongs and Lil together. That is why we asked Professor Carlow to do this for us - RJL_

oooooooooohhhhhhh, i get it! - pete

_Good, now any suggestions on what we should do next? - RJL_

**Find the times to Jamsie's date and check that he is not making a complete fool of himself - Si**

aye aye captain! - pete

**Right then, troops! Let's MOVE OUT! - Si**

_Sirius, we are NOT your troops. And who made you the captain - RJL_

**Peter did, and Peter always tells the truth, right Pete? - Si**

that's right - pete

_You think far too highly of yourself, **Captain** - RJL_

**Do I hear, read rather, disloyalty Remus? - Si**

i say we feed him to the sharks! - pete

_No, anything but that! I deeply apologise oh great one - RJL_

**That's much better. Now, troops! Let's MOVE OUT! For real this time - Si**

Charms

_**I'm so tired, I really want to sleep - Jamsie**_

**Then sleep, the Prof. is still not here yet - Si**

_**No way, if I fall asleep and the prof. catches me, I'll be in for it. I may be daring but I'm not stupid - Jamsie**_

**Could have fooled me - Si**

_**At least I don't have your brain, or lack thereof - Jamsie**_

**But you see I don't need to show my intelligence to get a girlfriend. Just because you can't see it displayed does not mean I'm not clever - Si**

_**Yet I don't seem to be able to recall you having a partner for more than a month - Jamsie**_

**None of them were good enough for me. Besides, they always wanted me to date them on a full moon. Aren't I allowed to have _friends_? - Si**

_**Why don't you just tell them you're not interested? - James**_

**I did! They can't seem to accept the fact that I have a duty as a gracious companion in the Shrieking Shack every full moon - Si**

_You don't have to stay with me in the Shack every time I transform, Sirius. If you have better things to do then I understan_

_**Don't be ridiculous, Moony. We'll stay with you no matter what, right Padfoot? - Prongs**_

**That's right, Prongs! You can always count on us, Moony - Padfoot**

_Thanks guys - Moony_

A Very Fancy Restaurant (also know as…the Three Broomsticks?)

**Peter, would you stop looking at them? You'll give us away - Si**

I'm not looking, i'm just amazed at the size of that beer? can you really buy a tankard that big? - pete

**You were looking at them! Don't deny it - Si**

i was not! - pete

_Would you two stop passing the paper back and forth so quickly? You're attracting attention when we are trying to keep a low profile - RJL_

**We're not passing it back and forth quickly, Peter here is just clueless in the art of spying - Si**

stop picking on me, padfoot. It's not my fault - pete

_Gosh, with the sound you guys make people on the other side of the world can hear you, not just Lily and James - RJL_

**I'm not picking on you, Wormtail. It's just the truth! And Moony, it's not like you can hear a pin drop in this room or anything is it? - Si**

_I bet you are just tense because you don't want to get caught - RJL_

which is rather strange considering the fact that you were the one who suggested we spy on our best friend and his future girlfriend - pete

_Wormtail has a point, Padfoot. Why are you tense? - RJL_

**I'm not tense! Not even nervous - Si**

yeah, right - pete

**Would you get off my case? - Si**

_We should listen to Padfoot, Wormtail. Remember our goal here is to spy-I mean check that Lily and Prongs are doing okay on their first date - RJL_

They're on a date? - pete

_Detention! I meant detention - RJL_

Gryffindor Common Room

**Dear Santa/Father Christmas, or little fairies who grant wishes, or anything else who grant wishes,**

**I am writing this letter because there is one wish I would like, apart from get Prongs and Lil together quicker. Please let this girl be able to go out with me. She is pretty, fit, talkative, amazing, nice, clever, chatty, happy, fantastic to be with(though she can be rather annoying), interesting(unless she's been talking about the same thing for over an hour), smart(yet insanely stupid at times but that's alright), beautiful(when she rubs off some of her makeup)…..I'd write a poem about her if I could, but I can't. You know who I'm talking about(I think) so please, please, _please_, Please, PLEASE grant me this wish. I really think that I'm in love. Hopefully the tooth fairy will find this when she looks under my pillow for teeth and will be able to deliver it to you. Please grant this wish to this innocent young boy.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Sirius Black**

_MY FELLOW GRYFFINDORS, THE ABOVE LETTER WAS FOUND UNDER MR BLACK'S PILLOW. IT SEEMS THAT THIS FAMOUS PRANKSTER AND CHARMING WOMEN-KILLER CAN'T ASK THIS ONE GIRL OUT AND IS DESPERATE ENOUGH TO ASK FOR HELP FROM OTHER SOURCES. GUESS HE'S LOSING HIS TOUCH. I HOPE YOU ALL ENJOYED THIS ENTERTAINMENT._

_YOURS TRULY,_

_SELMA FINNIGAN_

Gryffindor Dormitory

**My Dearest Moony,**

**I'm bored, what are you doing?**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_Dammit Sirius! It's ten at night and I have a muggle study essay to finish for the first lesson tomorrow! Will you please, for the last time…LEAVE ME ALONE! - RJL_

**My Dearest Prongs,**

**It's seems that Mister Moony is in a bad mood. Shall we cheer him up with some exercise?**

**Love,**

**Padfoot**

_**Oh lovely Padfoot,**_

_**If cheering our dear friend Moony up includes tickling the aforementioned prankster then I am all for it.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

_My b_e_lo_ve_d f_ri_en_d_s,_

P_l_e_a_s_e s_t_op ti_c_k_li_ng me _b_ec_au_se_

oh wonderful friends,

please may i ask what are you doing to poor moony?

full of love,

wormtail

_P_e_te_r! _He_l_p, _I'_m _be_i_n_g at_t_a_ck_e_

_**Oh lovely Wormtail,**_

_**We are giving mister Moony a severe punishment.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

oh wonderful prongs,

may i ask what is the crime?

full of love,

wormtail

_**Oh lovely Wormtail,**_

_**Of course you may, the crime that deserves the most severe punishment is brushing aside his closest and bestest friends and companions.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

oh wonderful prongs,

and what exactly is the punishment because all i can see at the moment is mister padfoot squatting next to mister moony while the latter mister is squirming with laughter on the floor.

full of love,

wormtail

_**Oh lovely Wormtail,**_

_**The punishment is a severe tickle attack on mister Moony. Would you like to join in? Mister Padfoot and I could always use an extra helping hand.**_

_**Love from,**_

_**Prongs**_

oh wonderful prongs,

i would love to assist you in punishing mister moony for brushing his closest and bestest friends and companions aside.

full of love,

wormtail


End file.
